Wireless mobile communication technology enables communication of mobile user equipment devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, and the like. Mobile communication technology may enable connectivity of various types of devices, supporting the “Internet of Things,” for example.
Knowledge of the location of a mobile user equipment device is useful for a variety of purposes including, for example, emergency services (e.g., an emergency call), to support Radio Resource Management functions, and/or location-based services. Since mobile user equipment devices are mobile, their location is not fixed. So the location of a mobile user equipment device must be determined intermittently and/or dynamically.